doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Hordes
The Origin of the Hordes Long ago, galetki's lived alongside each other in magnificent cities in a fairly advanced civilization- until the enemy came. The doomlords and ladies put up a valiant fight against the enemy but suffered a crushing defeat against the unstoppable enemy, sweeping across the land and decimating everything in it's path like a swarm of locusts. After many years underground, the galetki's recovered slowly until they reached a certain point, a particular moment in time that was extremely special, giving rise to a new age of galetki (the players). These galetki were the (unfortunate) souls to confront the enemy and re-enter the world up above. Before resurfacing, Galetki commanders organized their forces according to their attributes: *The Strongest and most brutal fighters- they guarded the mages *The Thaumaturgical Mages- their advanced knowledge of magic *The Scouts- their endurance and ability with alchemy allowed them to survive long periods and explore uncharted territory *The Assassins- their superior skill with precision blows enabled them to harness soul-energy with even greater efficiency Those with a high rank either commanded these battle galetki's or stayed behind in the safe underground, protecting the emperor, the weak and feeble. Most galetki's were assigned as warriors of strength, but their role in protecting the mages caused them to suffer great losses. The mages were few to begin and the scouts were often getting caught in enemy traps on missions. The assassins were despised for their underhand techniques and only the craftiest were chosen for this group. There was always a rivalry and enmity between these groups, which class was better to be in etc. but this was beneficial; it pushed the galetki further and gave them even more battle prowess. However, the last thing you remember is marching into battle against the enemy when you wake up. The world has gone crazy and you see galetki fighting each other in the distance... Of course this is down to the infection. Later on, you meet members of your previous squad and you learn of the hordes. Each wing of the galetki split up into various factions or hordes, with the previous competition being extrapolated to such an extent that galetki fight each other. Different hordes believed different things regarding the enemy and accusations were made. Eventually rules were implemented and this end to death brought a new era to the depressing land; the era of the doomlord. Galetki belonging to civilization binded by a short list of rules announced themselves the doomlords. The hordes Depending on what horde you chose when registering, you will have different bonuses. These bonuses relate to the original galetki that you now control: *The Ruby horde gets +5% damage and a greater chance to hit *The Emerald horde gets +10% spell damage and a better chance to deal full damage with spells. They can also learn new spells one level eariler than other hordes. Finally, they start with more spell points than normal *The Diamond horde receives +30% soul-energy when winning duels, 30% less soul-energy when losing and items can be bought 10% cheaper *The Sapphire horde receives 5% less physical and spell damage. Life and spell points regenerate faster and a boost of +25% to the effect of healing and mana potions. *SP regenerates 16.6% faster *HP regeneration = X*( 8+1/3 )/10 with X being the number of hours normally taken to fully recover The Crystal Horde There is also a 5th horde, the crystal horde. They are replicas of the top players and are controlled by a computer. They are a horde lead by the noones (also known as Lady Alvariel), who are particularly agressive, but apparently try to seek order in chaos. Your commander refers to them as Lady Alvariel's elite bodyguard, protecting her from harm as she is basically an incredibly powerful arms dealer. *They enter a server when 35 players (or more) reach level 50 or over. (when 35 more players enter, another crystal clan appears) *Members don't appear on the highscores, but the clan does- members are found through the clan and appear as *PLAYER NAME* with the player name being generated. *The crystal horde players copy all your equipment (other than crystal boots) and pet levels as they were at the time of their arrival, but their attributes and skills are slightly higher (roughly +100) than your own, meaning they are even stronger than you. *Their attributes/skills don't increase *In battle, they have the unique ability to sap your mana: They sap mana equal to half the damage the deal through their spell. *They don't use potions, invisibility or even rest *They use the citadel of destruction frequently *They have a unique building -the Crystal heart- which allows them to attack you when you're below the 15% HP threshold, but they will receive only 50% of the soul-energy they would normally get *You cannot drag them into the torture chamber Horde Changing It may happen that you cannot identify with the concept of your horde any longer – in this case horde changing is inevitable. Legend chapter 8 tells us that the soul-huckster is able to obtain any kind of horde insignia in a few weeks, for a good amount of ancient stones. And since the scattering of the hordes, you have been able to decide the affiliation of any other Doomlord by these insignias only. No-one wants to part with their insignia- they wear them with pride. However, the disgraced galetki are free to prey on and hunt for soul-energy as are any beasts of the land. It is unknown whether these badges are acquired from renegade galetki or faked by some special technique. If you change horde, you will automatically leave your clan, too- unless you have the of Loyalty Relic. Changing horde is a serious decision, so it has a serious cost: 50 ancient stones. After changing hordes, you are able to attack your previous horde/clan, but your new horde will now be off bounds (unless at 100% infection). This option is only available once you reach level 15. Because you are able to slip into the ranks of your new horde, you quickly learn their ways and tricks, with their way of thinking consuming you and causing you to forget your previous abilities. As a result, you receive identical bonuses as if you chose them at the start. Category:Clans